zaibatsupediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pat
Patrick "Autobloivin" Fucboivin is a member of the Best Friends Zaibatsu, along with Matt, Woolie, and Liam. His Twitter account is @AngriestPat and his Tumblr account is angrierpat. __TOC__ Description is Matt's foil, and as such, is much angrier and better at video games. He prefers darker and edgier games, whereas Matt plays babby games. He is smarter, though Matt sometimes outwits and trolls him, which Pat can't stand. He is a self-described survival horror aficionado who loves old school survival horror games with tank controls and fixed camera angles. He is the best controller button masher in the entire world; none are better than Pat at repetitive hand motions. His anger does go overboard at times, such as when he yells at inanimate objects. He is also very cynical, which often conflicts with Liam's extreme optimism. Like the Essence of Chattur'ga, he is blood red, seething with an aura of violence. Pat also loves effluvial grime and hates being referred to as "Patrick" as it makes him feel like a little boy. In his spare time Pat enjoys defiling nature, as well as trying to make Children of Men a reality because he hates children. Known Aliases *Angry Pat *Snapshot King *Pat Shortpants *Chernobyl Baby *Pat Lavabeard *Pat Powertuff *Navi Pat *Mild-mannered Pat *Pat the Baby Killer *Ginger Buns *Pa-Trick *El Patto *Pat the Coward *Pat the Cheater *Fuckface - As of Super Best FriendCast No. 089 *Cactus Pat *Pat the Shitface *Patron *Patron-336 *Patrick Fuck-Boivin *Ice-Pick *Patrick Prep-Boivin Quotes See the rest at the Pat's Quotes page Trivia *Pat's birthday is April 22, 1986, Earth Day. *Pat is 5'2", making him the shortest member of the Zaibatsu. *Pat is the only pure Canadian on the channel, with both he and his parents being born in Châteauguay, a suburb of Montreal. *Matt and Woolie claim that despite owning a SEGA Genesis (or most likely because of it), Pat did not have a childhood. *Pat's button mashing skill originated from playing Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty. *Pat says his saltiest moment was winning two brawls that were never aired because of technical issues. *Pat has beaten Resident Evil 4 ten times: seven times on the GameCube, twice on the Wii and once on PC. *In episode seventeen of Disaster: Day of Crisis, Pat confirms that he does indeed, love his mom. This is despite the fact that he wanted this shocking claim edited out of the video. *Although Pat is usually depicted in animations and fan art as having a chin strap, he usually sports a full beard. He is also depicted as having a full head of hair, which is not the case. *In part fifteen of Yakuza 4, Pat claims that he drank a whole bottle of vodka, and was still able to beat Woolie in Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike. See the rest at Pat's Trivia page Gallery Pat Intro.png Pat Real Life.png Pat WWE.png See the rest at Pat's Gallery page Category:People Category:Best Friends Category:Pat